Is this the end or a new beginning?
by Hatsune Miku 01
Summary: Lelouch is worried about rooming with Suzaku on a trip to a resort. Suzaku admits his love to him and things take a turn for the worst. Rated M for smut, yaoi, and character death. Aww...Review. Oh maybe Mpreg too! No flamers!


Code Geass

LuluXSuzu

**Hey readers, I was bored during school (I'm home schooled) and decided to write this cuz I had a pretty good idea of what to write and I did not have writers block for once. Rated M for smut and yaoi, if you don't like yaoi then please click the back button at the top left of your screens. For the people that like yaoi please stay and review when you are done reading! ^-^ Enjoy the smut!**

"Lelouch, you're never gonna get any work done if you keep this up." C.C stated. Lelouch was wearing himself out, the thought of having to room with Suzaku on the Student council trip. Suzaku was his friend but the room only had one bed and one bathroom that they would have to share. He would have to cancel any plans that he had that weekend regarding the black knights. As he packed his hands were shaking and dropping many of the items he had.

"I have to room with my best friend and enemy. C.C do you realize what this means?" C.C rolled over to her back and stared at the ceiling with cheese-kun between her legs.

"Hmm...it means you're afraid something will happen between the two of you that you might regret in the future." Lelouch's face turned red and he dropped everything into his suitcase with a loud thud.

"No C.C, it means...well yeah that but it also means no one will be around if my secret somehow gets out. He might kill me!" C.C sat up and cuddled cheese-kun. She giggled and rolled back onto the bed with cheese-kun in her arms.

"You worry too much Lelouch. I promise your secret won't get out. You'll just have to trust me on that one." Lelouch zipped his suit case and sat down in a chair. He sighed and thought about the possible things that could go wrong.

**In Lelouch's mind**

_Well the first thing that could go wrong (also the worst) is Suzaku finding out that I'm zero. The second worst thing, he ends up hating me for some odd reason. And the third thing that could go wrong is we end up telling each other that we like each other and we- O.O that will never happen._

**End of Lelouch's mind**

"Ok C.C I'm leaving. Do NOT, I don't want to repeat myself on this, Spend ten thousand dollars on pizza. Keep things on the down low while I'm gone." C.C nodded and watched Lelouch grab his suitcase and leave. She grabbed the phone and called for pizza..

"He said don't spend ten thousand dollars on pizza, he never said anything about nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine dollars."

By the time Lelouch had gotten to Ashford Academy it was already almost time for the student council to leave. He ran up to the room and saw everyone waiting on him. Rivalz just about tackled him as he entered the room.

"Lelouch! We have been waiting exactly 12 minutes and 14 seconds for you." Lelouch looked around at everyone and saw they were all ready to go.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go already!" Rivalz shouted, causing everyone to jump. Suzaku came over and walked beside the lone wolf Lelouch.

"So, we're rooming together huh?" Lelouch nodded and kept his vision straight. "Well, do you even know where we're going?" Lelouch shakes his head. "Oh...ok. Hey Lelouch, I have to tell you something-" Lelouch turned his head toward Suzaku. Those purple orbs putting him in a trance. "Lets talk over here." He pushed him against a wall with his hands on either side of Lelouch.

"S-Suzaku...what's this about?" Suzaku put one of his hands on Lelouch's chest and looked him in the eyes.

"Lelouch, do you like me? At all?" Lelouch blinked twice and smiled.

"Of course I like you Suzaku. You are my best friend."

"No I don't mean in a friendly way...I mean in the way that you could have a boyfriend." Lelouch's breath hitched for a second and he stumbled a bit.

"Uhh...can we wait until we are at the resort to talk about this?" Suzaku let his hands fall to his sides and he started to run with Lelouch toward the car. The car took them to the airport and they boarded the plane. The whole time they were doing this Lelouch hadn't spoken to Suzaku and vise versa the whole time this was happening. Milly had been groping Shirley and Rivalz looked like he was high.

"I'll be right back." Lelouch whispered to himself, hoping that Suzaku heard. He got up from his seat and passed the many people going to the same place they were. He made his way to the bathroom and went inside. He didn't do anything except looked at himself in the mirror. After 5 minutes there was a knock at the door. He opened it and was pushed back in and up against the wall.

"Suzaku? What are you doing?" He said, watching him lock the door behind him.

"Lelouch, I can't wait until we get to the resort I need an answer now. Would you be my boyfriend?" Lelouch felt Suzaku's leg grind up against his manhood and he tried to suppress the moan that was in his throat.

"Su-Suzaku...I didn't know you were gay."

"Only for you Lelouch." Suzaku leaned in and kissed Lelouch's soft lips. Lelouch leaned in and deepened the kiss, Suzaku pulled Lelouch close to his body and wrapped his hands around his waist. Suzaku nibbled on Lelouch's bottom lip asking for entry. Lelouch opened his mouth and let Suzaku in, their tongues danced and slithered around each other. Suzaku moaned into the kiss and rubbed both his and Lelouch's hardness together.

"Mmmmnn Suzaku..." Lelouch moaned. Then there was a knock at the door. They both jumped and looked at the door, recomposing themselves they opened the door to an angry Rivalz.

"Wait...why are you both in there?" Rivalz asked looking at the two boys. Lelouch slapped him into the bathroom and closed the door. They both held hands as they walked back to their seats. Earning suspicious looks from people.

**Wellz that was chapter 1! Hope u likey! lolz it took me 3 hours to write this cuz I was dying of a nosebleed in the process. Moar smut in the next chappy so read it! REVIEW! No flamers!**


End file.
